


besondere

by Vixeen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Bill Kaulitz - Fandom, Tokio Hotel, Tom Kaulitz - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 13:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixeen/pseuds/Vixeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam met Bill Kaulitz 2 yrs ago and then never saw him again. Can they reconnect again especially after Bill and Tom Kaulitz are being hunted because of their powers? X-men/Bandom crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2lsiqvs)

Glancing over his shoulder for the third time and still finding the hallway empty, Bill felt safe enough to slide the key into the door and enter his hotel room. He relocked it immediately and fastened the chain quickly. They didn’t provide any protection from the world as it was now, but he was still stuck in old habits from his past life. He set his bag down and glanced around the room before going to the windows to pull the blinds. Bill knew most of his time, that night, would be spent doing a room check to prepare the space for his short time there.

A chill went through Bill and he pulled his jacket tighter. Safety was something he couldn’t allow himself to feel, when he knew, at least for the last 2 years, that it didn’t exist. He still struggled with feeling comfortable and hated the paranoia that overtook him, but, ultimately it’s what kept him free. The only relief that Bill received was when he and his twin brother, Tom, would meet up every six months or so.

They decided to separate a little over two years ago when their lives in Germany had started to unravel. Not being with each other everyday had been almost unbearable at first. However, learning to hone their telepathic gifts had given them the same sense of being in each other’s presence while being continents apart. Bill spent many hours of the night locked inside his head, communicating with Tom, who was now currently traveling around Australia. The time differences worked in their favor.

As the sun began to set Bill had plenty to do before he could link up to Tom and see what he was up to. He peeked through the blinds again and studied the parking lot below. It was mostly empty so he rechecked the window locks and then moved back to the entrance. Looking through the peephole Bill fell back a few steps after eyeing the large shoulders of someone standing on the other side.

Bill took a step forward, but froze when the door handle jiggled. He was surprised by a knock at the door, and heard a muffled voice speak. “Little pig, little pig…” The door exploded open and slammed into the wall causing Bill to stumble backward as two men stalked in.

“I know. I know. A bit hasty. Sorry, I didn’t finish my verse,” the stranger sneered and then thumbed at his companion. “My wolf here was getting a little impatient, had a hard time tracking you.” Earning a vicious growl from the beast beside him, Pyro conceded, “Jesus, okay…calm down kitty cat!” He then turned his attention, starting toward a surprised Bill, pushing him back.

Bill’s thoughts spun and he recoiled from the hands shoving him, confused at who these men were. He could tell they weren’t from the government facility he and Tom escaped from in Germany. The twins were a few of the first humans to be exposed as mutants in any overseas country. The problem was thought to be limited to the United States. They had spent six months being studied and experimented on before breaking free and separating.

The government hunters usually had guns filled with up to ten syringes to weaken and incapacitate the mutants. They had to be mutants, like himself, if the gigantic beast who was now snarling at him, was any indication.

 

Becoming alarmed when his back slammed into the wall and the men crowded him, Bill ripped the glove from his right hand and raised it in front of him--his fingers shaking, his curse the only thing he had to protect himself.

 

"Yeah, that’s quite intimidating…what are you going to do wave at me?" Chuckling, Pyro motioned to Sabretooth with a slight nod of his head and the beast grabbed Bill by the shoulders pulling his thin frame to the center of the room and forcing him to his knees. Sliding his grasp down, he tightened his hold around the boy's upper arms, pinning them in place.

"Now you’re not going to be too much trouble are ya?" Pyro turned his head studying Bill. "I still can't understand what has everyone so intrigued, but just for shits and giggles let's say there is something great, something extraordinary..." He mocked Bill and with no warning kicked him in the stomach, a smug expression crossed his features as he relished the boy’s anguish. Sabretooth pulled at Bill’s dark hair, straining his neck back so Pyro could lean over him, inches from his face. "Don‘t keep it to yourself, come on, dazzle us with your trick!"

Bill's body stiffened as the claws in his hair scratched tighter against his scalp. They twisted in his hair urging Bill to perform for them. Bill clenched his bare hand.

"Silence! He's going to bore us to death!" Pyro flicked the Zippo in his hand. "Now, now if you don't play nice I'm afraid things might get a bit ugly...only for those of us on our knees of course." He brought the flame closer to Bill's face. Holding his other hand outward, the flame began to travel between the Zippo and his fingers, sometimes suspending in the air at the tip of Bill's nose. Suddenly Pyro's line of sight was drawn to the earrings in the other mutant’s ear. Gold. He licked his lips thoughtfully and narrowed his eyes, backing away.

"Did you know that gold begins to melt at about 1900 degrees?"

Bill had started to sweat as the fire played before his face, he still had his eyes on the heat until the man in front of him spoke. His eyes flew up as he continued. "And if you happen to, say, experiment on something other than a heat resistance surface, well, things can get quite ugly!”

Pyro lowered his flame while circling Bill, running his fire filled fingers along the soft skin of the mutants ear, the flame heating each earring. “It might be fun to give a little demonstration” Suddenly the temperature of the fire rose considerably upon the gold hoops. Transfixed by the smell of burning flesh invading his nostrils, Pyro laughed when the boy began to scream.

 

 

 

Adam hurried through the hotel lobby bypassing the elevator and took the stairs two at a time, the tails from his coat flapping behind him. He could feel the misery coming from the mutant Pyro was holding a couple floors above him. Knowing he had to get there before things got out of hand, Adam threw open the door to the second floor and with his long legs strode quickly to room 212. "John, I doubt Magneto advised torture when sending you out here on his little errand." Entering the room while buttoning his coat and putting on a mask of indifference, his kohl rimmed eyes widened slightly when he finally crossed the threshold.

Kneeling on the floor with Sabretooth, holding his shoulders tightly from behind, the mutant was hanging his head while panting through the pain John was inflicting. Adam winced slightly at the pain projecting from the young man. It started to saturate his mind, his own ears starting to ache with a hurt of his own.

Rolling his eyes and stepping away from Bill, Pyro released an annoyed breath. "Adam, how did I not know you would be here? You seem to be my little shadow these days. Maybe someday when you finally extract your head from Xavier’s ass you won’t be the last to show up!”

The boy still hadn't raised his face and Adam would have thought he had blacked out if not for the turmoil his mind was in. He glanced back to John continuing to act blasé about the whole situation. "Really John?" Adam tsked, "You know how much I enjoy these little encounters. I think you secretly do as well…wishing my attention upon your ass instead?” Adam stretched his mind, connecting to the target of all of their attention. He sent warmth and peace through their link, trying to convey his desire to help.

Bill jerked out of his pain when he felt a non-threatening presence come into his mind. Gasping, he raised his dazed eyes to search this person out. **'Please, help'** he whispered through their fragile seam. His tear filled eyes locked onto the man and when he recognized this person as Adam his body began to shake. **‘Adam?’**

Adam’s mind shut down for a split second when he finally got a look at who was kneeling before him. He instinctually moved forward, but was stopped when a line of fire shot up in front of Bill. Reigning in his momentum, Adam turned quickly and grabbed a fist full of John’s jacket. “Get out of here now and I won’t turn your brain into baby food!”

“Pureed or Strained?” Pyro said, looking amused.

Eyes like Ice, Adam freed his mind and mentally started to apply pressure to Pyro’s brain, concentrating on the brain cells he would soon destroy. The fire mutant began to struggle and Adam heard the telltale clink of a Zippo being flicked. Sabretooth growling from somewhere behind him. Chancing a look back, Adam narrowed his eyes at the claw the beast was pressing to Bill’s carotid artery. As Adam watched, the nail lengthened to breach Bill’s skin, drawing blood.

Hands shaking, Adam grunted with frustration shoving Pyro away. Watching with a sidelong glare Adam waited for Pyro to walk around him before turning abruptly, reaching out with his mind to plant the idea in Sabretooth’s head that Magneto needed help -- help only Sabretooth could give.

The beast blinked, disoriented, and then obeyed Adam’s mind control and strode out of the room. Pyro chased after him but was not quick enough as the animal disappeared.

Bill fell back to sit on his heels, bent over with his hands on the floor. Eyes closed he took in a deep breath trying to calm himself. The wounds in his ears throbbed considerably bringing about fresh tears. The scratch at his neck continuing a slow bleed that disappeared into his shirt. He concentrated on the gentle caress of Adam’s feelings as they tried to soothe his mind. In and out he continued to breathe almost meditating in the protective presence of mind Adam was exuding.

Adam bent on one knee beside Bill, uncertain if he would accept his support. He lowered his face beside the long hair that fell, obstructing Bill from his view. "Bill?" Adam fingered the black strands then nudged them aside. "I can't believe the mutant I was sent to help is you, that you're actually here in front of me." Bill lifted his eyes, cheeks tear-stained, and finally made eye contact while Adam stroked his hair. "Come back with me, let me get you out of here?" he asked softly.

Bill continued to stare in Adam's eyes until another individual came into his peripheral. His eyes widened and that was all Adam needed to sense the danger, Adam spinning around to his feet.

"You're still here?"

Pyro waved Adam away dismissively. "I've come to offer my apologies."

Adam crossed his arms, disbelieving. "Somehow that seems quite the paradox, you and apologies!"

His Zippo always in hand, Pyro flicked the top off and closed it, repeating himself, sometimes with a flame emerging and sometimes not. His repetitious skill captured Adam's attention and that’s all he needed. As his flame came to life Pyro intensified it suddenly, having it flare into a fireball. In seconds he controlled it with his hands and then thrust it at Adam, hoping to catch him unaware.

Pyro’s thoughts had not been hidden to him so Adam knew what he was going to do practically before the fire mutant did. As the fire ball closed in on him, he planted his feet and raised his hands concentrating. The ball of fire slowed and then halted before Adam. However Pyro’s mastery of the fire wouldn’t allow Adam to extinguish it. He could only hold his ground and then watch as Pyro made his way to Bill.

“Now as for that apology, I'm sorry that I almost forgot about that tongue ring,” Pyro murmured squatting down, a fire kissed finger under Bill’s chin so his gaze could find the boy’s mouth.

Blanching, Bill locked eyes with the fire mutant in front of him, steeling himself before he jerked forward and with a vise grip on Pyro’s hand, began to squeeze with all of the strength he had left, watching as the veins in Pyro’s arm rose. They shone in angry lines streaking up until his entire body was protruding with them.

Twisting with Pyro as the mutant fought against him, Bill stood, feeling the change in himself. His body trembling as his power sunk into the other man. Tears pooled in his eyes as he watched his curse suck the other man’s ability from him. Not just the ability, but also his life.

Eyes cloudy, Pyro began to seize and Bill felt the fire that consumed the other man enter his body, heating his own blood.

The fireball hindering Adam dissolved.

Adam shouted and then hurried to them, trying to pull the two apart, panic starting to set in at what he was witnessing. He stepped back only when Bill’s brown eyes flashed black. The onyx color began to bleed outward down his cheeks and to the side continuing from his temples to his hairline. The room filled with such intense energy, the heat almost unbearable. Anticipating the fallout, Adam centered his attention on Bill, taking his leather clad hand in his.

His hold was not enough as a rush of air sent them flying in opposite directions.

 

 

Adam raised his head squinting into the darkened room. Unaware at how much time had passed. Memories of what felt like moments before clouded his mind. “Bill?” He surged to his feet unsteadily as the dizzyness from the impact had him swaying. Adam took in the room that was now filled with ashes, some still falling in the air, the dying sun an eerie backlight. Breathing in the soot he started to cough while trying to make his way around the charred bed.

Wiping at his face, Adam found Bill underneath a blown out window, covered in ashes and broken glass. The boy was staring at his hand which was turned toward him blocking Adam’s view. Raising wide eyes, Bill’s surprise showing at not being alone. Reaching out a hand Adam made to help him up. “Shit, are you okay?”

Bill held his hand out in front of himself again, this time toward Adam, gesturing a warning. The flame flickering at his fingers building stronger until Adam could no longer see his palm.

Captivated at the sight in front of him, Adam was in awe of the power being shown to him. He could see the confusion on Bill's face, whether it be for the situation or what seemed to be Bill's newly acquired gift. Adam thought back to when he first entered the room and how easy it was to gain such a quick connection with Bill, knowing he also had to have some type of telepathic ability. Usually people weren't so unaffected when a voice began a conversation in their mind and it hadn't seemed to phase Bill at all.

Adam moved slowly, he knew this could turn ugly again at any second. He took a deep breath and held his hands up in a non-threatening gesture. "Can you feel me, Bill?" he asked. His gaze intent, imploring Bill to re-connect to their link. Adam laid every feeling bare - completely open to the man in front of him. "I'm here to help you.” Adam bent down in front of Bill's splayed legs lowering his hands to his knees, his eyes trained on the onyx ones in front of him.

Neither man looked away and after a few seconds Bill began to nod slowly, believing Adam. The flame extinguished upon Bill's hand as a few tears fell from his eyes. "This will never end, always someone hunting me... What do they want?” He begged, almost pleading with Adam to answer him. “I have nothing left!" he screamed brokenly, pulling his knees to his chest.

Adam frowned and reached for him but Bill shook his head inching away. “Don’t.” **‘I’m not worth it,’** Bill thought silently, forgetting about their connection, causing Adam’s frown to deepen.

As his fire warmed fingers began to cool, Bill's breathing became ragged as he felt the air hitting his bare hand. "My glove!" he began searching with dazed eyes, though not really seeing. "I need it...I can't-" his eyes fell shut and Bill tried to breathe deeply, his heart racing. He didn't want to hurt anyone else, especially not Adam. If Adam got to close his life would drain away, just like the others. Another scar upon his soul. Bill opened his eyes and blinked to focus them.  
With the black leather fingers of his other hand he gripped Adam. "Please! I have to find it.”

Adam couldn't understand the distress on Bill's pale face. The black shadows and veins reaching out from his eyes making his skin seem even more translucent. He freed the gloved fingers from his shirtfront, intertwining them with his own. "It's okay baby, it's right over there." Adam reached back for the forgotten glove behind him, holding tight to Bill’s fingers as he leaned away.

Bill pulled air into his lungs slowly his head falling to the side. He took in the destroyed room, seeing the destruction he caused. His brows knit together as the confusion in his head throbbed stronger, the blackness rising in his subconscious to surround him. Blinking slowly, Bill thought about the only person that could possibly help him and he wasn't even in the country. Trying to reach out to his brother...the pain and his fractured thoughts not allowing him any strength to put behind it. He tugged on Adam's hand, his breathing starting to slow.

Adam had the long glove in his hand and turned back to Bill. "Hey? Stay with me...BIll?" Dropping the glove, Adam ran his hand through Bill's long black hair, trailing his fingers down the side of his face to stop at his neck, shaking him a little. "Bitte mein Herz bei mir bleiben" The words came out softly and much to Adam's own surprise, as he had never learned German or knew how to speak it.

Bill's eyes flew open, not registering his mother tongue spoken to him. He had felt warm skin, touching him with no barrier. "Stop, DON'T!" he screamed, surprising Adam with his little burst of adrenaline. He couldn't let his skin poison Adam. Not him, never him. "How can I...my skin..." his thoughts were disjointed and Bill was in shock and unable to communicate them. His head was pounding, thoughts splintering, and he knew what was coming next. Closing his eyes Bill knew he wouldn't be conscious much longer.

Adam mistook the scream for physical pain, and held onto the covered hand tighter. He was unaware that the problem was them touching, Bill's biggest fear coming true. "Where do you hurt? I can't do much, but let me try." He pulled Bill's hand close to his chest and leaned over him. Adam's other hand still upon Bill's neck, his thumb caressing his pulse. He tried to connect with Bill's mind, feeling the resistance even in the boy’s weakened state. "Shhhh...it'll be okay, I won't let anything happen. Let me help you, please," Adam whispered, closing his eyes and touching their foreheads together.

Releasing a deep breath that ghosted across Adam’s cheek, Bill stilled.

Adam clenched his eyes tighter, now cupping Bill’s cheeks with both hands, trying to find one last thread between them. Feel a movement, hear a thought. He had never experienced such silence in his life, as if his world stopped.

 

 **'Leave him.'**

Adam startled, dropping his hands from Bill's face. Studying the pale skin and closed eyes, he knew it wasn't Bill's voice he had heard booming in his mind. Adam brought his hands back to the unconscious boy and suddenly felt a small pressure in his chest, something was trying to leech the air out of his lungs. He analyzed the feeling, and noting that it wasn't getting stronger, Adam decided against throwing up one of his protective shields.

The voice mentally bombarded Adam again, **'I'm going to kill you. Get away from him!'**

Adam closed his eyes; his brows knitted in concentration. He could feel the frustration coming from the voice. Going further, he picked up on the overwhelming fear coursing through the stranger.

 **'Stop trying to get into my head!'** Adam felt the pressure in his chest increase...it tried to pull stronger for a second and then diminished. Irritation clouded his mind.

Calmly, Adam responded, **'Can you stop whatever gift you’re using? It's quite unpleasant and I'd hate to retalliate.'**

Adam felt the scoff travel through his mind. **'Leave him then and I'll leave you.'**

 **'I'm sorry I can't do that, I'm trying to help him.'** The pressure slowly started to build again. Adam stayed connected with one hand while bringing the other to his chest rubbing circles.

 **'Help him? He shuts down completely and instantly you’re there offering help? Who caused him pain?'** The voice asked, unbelieving, pushing his mysterious power on Adam more.

Adam drew a sharp breath, and when he didn’t succeed with a deep enough intake, he put a shield up in his mind protecting himself. He then began his own attack. Adam could feel the intense connection Bill had to this person, so he used the unconscious mutant as a conductor to cloud the other’s mind with the pain from a blood vessel Adam was pinching within the stranger. **'I'm seriously trying to help here, and I cannot do that with you interfering, so please stop. I need to get us out of here!'**

The voice didn't respond, the indecisiveness apparent. After a long moment the pressure in Adam disappeared completely and Adam released the other man from his power as well. **'If you're lying so help me, I'll.....Where are you taking him?'**

 

 **'I'm calling a friend to get us to the gifted school.'** Leaning away from Bill, Adam pulled his phone from a pocket inside his coat and began texting.

 

The answering voice was now weaker as Adam lost contact with Bill. **'The gifted school? Where the fuck is that?'** The man demanded. **'I told Bill not to head to the states with the bullshit going on there, but he felt some unexplainable pull, and now it's going to take me forever to get to him.'**

 

Wondering just who this guy was, Adam was about to ask when his phone beeped relaying a response. As he read his mouth lifted into a smile. He put his phone away and removed his coat, covering Bill and tentatively touching his cheek. Reconnecting. **"I'm heading to Xavier's school for the gifted in New York. You can meet us there, when you hit the gates just tell them Adam sent for you.**

 

Displeasure rang clear in the stranger’s tone. **'Xavier's? That crackpot school where he is turning mutants into sheep for his own agenda? Shit. What the hell is Bill mixed up in?'**

 

Adam made sure to flash his incredulous anger through their connection. **‘Where exactly do you come from that you have such an opinion of Xavier?’**

 

Adam could feel the answering smirk knowing the other man enjoyed hitting a nerve. **'We’re from Germany where high opinions of Americans are null and non-existent.'**

Adam fumed but before he could continue his verbal battle he zeroed in on the word “we” Curbing his harshness, Adam asked thoughtfully, **'Wait, we?'** Before the stranger could answer Adam flexed his powers a bit and his mind flooded with visuals. Two identical toddlers in matching outfits and then those same young boys, however older, becoming distinct in their styles. A final flash of them together - one holding a guitar and the other was Bill with a microphone. Adam looked down suddenly, pulling Bill close in his arms. He had completely forgotten. Now he understood the foreign feelings of frustration, fear  & love, Adam was communicating with Bill’s identical twin brother, Tom.

He picked up the connection again wincing at the hostility. **'Don't come into my fucking head and steal our memories!'** the voice snapped. **'Man, I can't wait to get there and see you in person, Adam,'** Tom spat, **'See how your powers work without my brother between us!'** The link dropped immediately and Adam knew he had been dismissed.

Adam sighed and finally stood with Bill in his arms. He shifted the boy against him, looking down as Bill's head lolled on his shoulder. "Great first impression, huh?." he whispered, leaving the room and finally the hotel behind.

 

 

 

Translation: “Bitte mein Herz bei mir bleiben.” - “Please stay with me my heart.”


	2. Chapter 2

**“The heavy rainfall in Northern Queensland has taken a short interval today causing many townspeople to hope that the rains have finally stopped. Northern parts of the state have been subjected to heavy rainfall leaving over 30% of Richmond completely submerged in rain water. Meteorologists are still baffled as to what caused a sudden Monsoon to hit the coastline and inward near The Great Barrier Reef as seasonal winds and ocean temperatures are not prime for development at this time of year.”**

 

Professor Xavier’s fleeting look at the World News, now being broadcast, was his second glance at the television since the weather bulletin flashed across the news ticker a half an hour ago. This particular weather abnormality kept grabbing his attention as some of his students, who were weather-talented, kept remarking on how enthralled they were with the news of a non-seasonal Monsoon. He knew the factors involved with such a violent storm and couldn’t make sense of how one would form in mid-August. Turning off the TV in order to be alone with his thoughts, Charles was torn between researching this phenomena or tending to the human one Adam had brought in the day before. The boy had been very intriguing, Charles’ interest growing further as Adam recounted the events that had happened prior to their arrival.

Charles tried to perform a mental evaluation on the boy and had been troubled by the lack of brain activity he experienced while searching through the mutant’s non-responsive mind. The only indicator of life was his slow heartbeat, which beside the fragile state of his mind, seemed just as worrisome.

As Charles meditated, he tried reaching out to the mutant in the infirmary where Dr. McCoy was currently running tests, a quiet void once again greeting him. He sighed, opening his eyes, disheartened at how the mutant's head seemed to be abandoned. Charles rolled his wheelchair over to the window, calming himself by studying the lush gardens on the school’s property. He concentrated on the target practice class Gambit was teaching, a small smile lifting his mouth as he observed the students trying to hone their projectile gifts.

Looking to the sky, as one of the children pointed to it, the smile dropped from his face as he observed the threatening clouds that started to gather. As the lightning streaked through the sky Charles was drawn back to the news and the Monsoon a half a world away. An idea tried forming, pieces jagged, but before the Professor could make sense out of it, his powers came to life. The Professor’s attention centered on a face that, for a split second, intruded into his mind. Wondering at the mysterious boy he had never laid eyes on before, Charles knew not to question his intuition, as it was never wrong. The newcomer would be making an appearance and soon, perhaps bringing with him answers to questions Charles hadn’t asked as of yet.

 

Adam had been pacing the wide mahogany hallways of the mansion for the past couple of hours. Dr. McCoy had informed him that he couldn't focus on Bill with Adam staring him down every minute that passed. In those first few hours when Dr. McCoy had been running tests and doing blood work, Adam had been a constant presence only leaving Bill alone when absolutely necessary. He passed time holding Bill’s hand, the glove he had been asked to retrieve forgotten when they had left the hotel, or trailing his fingers against Bill’s smooth skin, a calming motion for himself as the hours passed and nothing changed. Sometimes during those dark moments, when Adam would think the worst, he’d lose himself in singing softly, head bowed, a private lullaby for Bill only.

Bill was someone he hadn't seen in almost two years. Adam could still remember the night they met, and how unapproachable Bill had been after they had bumped into one another, literally. However, Bill had finally opened up about his frustrations with the band’s management and how controlling they were with the issue of Bill’s sexuality. In their last moments together, Bill had been so carefree and happy, but now all Adam could do was overlap those final moments with the deepest thoughts Bill had revealed when he forgot about their mental link yesterday. He had disclosed that he wasn't 'worth it' and how those feelings of self-loathing and fear rushed through Adam as Bill became immersed in them.

An hour before Adam had been asked to leave he had been combing Bill’s soft hair with his fingers, allowing it to fall slowly from his fingertips. His tender ministrations soothing as he became lost in the quiet of Bill's mind. Adam had closed his eyes and reveled in the mirage he had created there, conjuring images of the past, when they were together and Bill had finally smiled at him under the kaleidoscope of lights.

 

 **Two years earlier…**

The adrenaline rush from performing his last show in Germany still pulsating through his body, Adam had suggested to the band that they find a place to celebrate and unload their concert high. He knew he would have to keep sharp control over his gift with so many people around, as the invading thoughts of a large group could drive him to the brink. Luckily, before he started the Glamnation tour, Adam had been studying with Professor Xavier. Even though it had been a little under a year, the older man had helped Adam tremendously, and as it was, his tutelage had been the only thing to even allow Adam to even attempt to go out on tour.

Having heard about this underground club, from Sasha, as the place to leave your inhibitions at the door and to just enjoy whatever debauchery you could find yourself in, Adam had agreed readily still a little high from the joint he smoked on stage.

Finally getting past the door at Neidklub, Adam & the Glamily were shown into a low lit corridor. As they walked their eyes adjusted and they took in the thick fabrics draping from ceiling to floor, hiding dim alcoves, where various acts of foreplay were taking place. The music loud with the pulse of the beat calling to them, many of the group hurried past the random couples, others stopping to watch. The end of the hallway settled into a dark dance floor with colored running lights flashing across the ceiling, above the dancefloor. Adam thumbed to the rest of the group indicating his intentions to head toward the bar where he ordered shots, their first drink of many that night. He and his friends all smiled as they clinked their glasses together and then threw the liquid back, Tommy and Monte taking up room at the bar while the others disappeared into the gyrating bodies packed together.

Adam however walked around the large mass of club-goers, who were totally oblivious to him, lost in the throb of the music. He loved to stalk the dance floor looking for just the right guy to start his night with, more than likely not being the one he ended up with. Adam spotted a shirtless blond dancing on the fringe, and as he moved closer, all it took was a glance and a smirk before they came together, getting lost in the crowd.

 

Sweaty and with his hair slick against his forehead Adam gripped the hips of the guy in front of him, pressing tighter against the man’s back. He lowered his head licking his tongue slowly along the neck bared to him, trailing it up to the other man’s ear to whisper at how talented he was at grinding into Adam’s hard dick. He was just about to take a fist full of blond hair when a slim body was crushed against his back.

Hot breath from a giggle hit Adam’s skin before a voice shouted, “Scheisse, entschuldigen Sie mich bitte!”

Not understanding the language, but hearing the smile in the words Adam knew it had been an accident. Still he turned to glance over his shoulder, ready to reassure, only catching the side of the boy’s face, teased hair masking it. The shadows played over the tall dark-haired interrupter as he yelled something in German trying to get the crowd to ease back. Space finally opening, Adam felt a hand at his lower back pushing away, the boy getting ready to move on. Bill finally lifted his eyes to Adam, laughing and flushed from the heat surrounding them, his brow lifting as he took in the familiar face, blue eyes mirroring the same shock right back at him.

Surprise lighting his eyes Adam completely dismissed the blond he had been dancing with and turned fully around to face Bill, Bill Kaulitz -- the singer of the band Tokio Hotel whom Adam had been name dropping in past months as his celebrity crush.

The two were jostled together yet again, Bill falling into Adam, almost bumping noses. Bill kept himself from falling completely against Adam’s front, this time, by gripping the strong forearms that wove around his waist. Neither had looked away when being disturbed, both of them focused on each other as Bill’s hold tightened, his fingernails pressing crescent marks into Adam’s skin.

Touching Bill’s chin tenderly with his thumb, Adam flicked his eyes to Bill’s mouth as the other man took a ragged breath. The younger man’s sloe eyes peered up at Adam from under his long eyelashes and he inched closer, tonguing his lower lip. The shy but interested look on Bill’s face had Adam groaning as his thumb made contact with the darting pink tongue, the metal of Bill’s tongue-piercing cool against his heated skin. The moment carried on with the two standing there, Adam mesmerized with Bill’s tongue ring and Bill breathing heavily, eyes eager. As Adam moves closer wanting to taste the lips in front of him, Bill shoots a hand up to take his, stopping things from going further.

“I’m sorry, I can‘t.” he murmurs, stepping away.

Pulling back Adam is overwhelmed with the distress entering Bill’s eyes. He tries to hold onto Bill’s hand, but the boy pulls free to rush past Adam, shouldering through the throng of people before disappearing into the darkness.

 

Adam stood there frozen for a moment, dancers moving in to the space where Bill had been, unaware at the significant change that had just affected two random club-goers. A white light throbbed stronger as the DJ amped up the beat of the music, a retreating form with wildly teased hair hurrying from view finally cued Adam to start forward.

Following Bill to a dark hallway, the walls covered in a plush navy fabric, Adam noticed the similar alcoves from when he first entered the club. These rooms were bathed in soft-colored lights, revealing or concealing as much as the occupant wanted. Adam passed room by room hoping Bill wasn’t hidden in one where the drapes were completely drawn, though Adam wasn’t above pushing them aside to find him.

A white light, partially dim in one of the far rooms, caught Adam’s eye as most of the other rooms were lit in an array of colors , sounds of pleasure the only thing denoting that they were in use. Bending over to peer under this room’s low decorative swag of curtain, Adam found Bill seated on a circular navy couch swallowing a glass of champagne.

“Please don’t stand out there like a creeper pap. Come in if you want.”

Stepping inside Adam decided to introduce himself in case he had misinterpreted Bill’s reaction to their quasi-meeting on the dance floor. “I’m…”

“It was pretty obvious I knew who you were so let’s just cut to the end here. This,” Bill motioned between them while still holding his empty glass, ”…can’t happen.”

Tilting his head, Adam questioned, “Us, talking?”

Bill looked up, his eyes serious. “Is that all you want _this to be?”_

Adam stumbled over his reply. “No…yes…shit, can we slow down for a second?”

Bill studied Adam intently before nodding. He placed his glass on the table, fingers then taking a half smoked cigarette from the ashtray before him. Bringing it to his mouth, he searched for his lighter on the littered tabletop. He glanced at Adam, his gaze lingering, as he flicked his lighter. “Unless you want to participate in a threesome you might want to close those drapes, it’s just inviting anyone in.”

Going with Bill’s suggestion Adam pulled the drapes and then came to take his own seat, not waiting for an invitation as he knew he’d probably not receive one. He waited for Bill to speak, but as Adam watched, all the boy did was take long drags on his cigarette, completely ignoring him.

Adam couldn’t understand the cool demeanor coming from the man next to him. Sure he could understand a total stranger expressing his crush multiple times being a little weird, but nothing really warranted such a frigid vibe. He leaned his head back against the sofa, frustrated and confused. Perhaps he had read Bill wrong this entire time, hoping the little things he was picking up on wouldn’t confirm the negative thoughts taking over his mind. Maybe Bill Kaulitz was very straight or even worse homophobic?

Disappointed that his perception about someone could be so utterly wrong, Adam was about to stand and apologize to Bill for following him back there when, as he leaned forward, something caught his eye. Bill had his legs crossed, right over left, his booted foot shaking. When Adam looked up Bill turned his head quickly, blushing and averting his eyes before taking another pull from his cigarette, his foot incessantly moving.

Bill was nervous.

Adam ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He didn’t want Bill to think he was some crazy stalker, someone to be scared of. With everything Bill had been through with that crazy group of fans harassing him and his family, Adam hoped he didn’t come across that way too. “Bill I didn’t…I’m not...you’re not afraid of me, are you?”

Completely caught off guard Bill coughed on the smoke in his lungs, sputtering, “Wh-at?….Why would I be afraid of you?” He stubbed out his cigarette and raised his eyes warily.

“I know how crazy some of the fans can get, I don’t want you to lump me in with them. It was just a couple questions in some interviews. It didn’t mean anything really,” he smiles sadly, hoping Bill can hear the sincerity in his voice.

Adam watches as Bill stands with his back to him, arms moving to hug himself. The wall Bill put up earlier starting to crumble. As the quietness takes over all he wants is to go to Bill and take him in his arms, offer him comfort for whatever is troubling him, hoping he isn’t any part of the cause. He can feel the anguish enveloping Bill, going deep.

“I shouldn’t have come back here,” he says, moving toward the gathered drapes.

“Adam!”

The panic in Bill’s voice has him stop, turning slightly.

Fidgeting and trying to blink away tears, Bill looks straight at Adam cringing while he speaks.

“I’m not gay….I can’t **BE** gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Scheisse, entschuldigen Sie mich bitte!” - "Shit, excuse me please!"


	3. Chapter 3

Adam inhaled deeply and turned cautiously to face Bill. He wanted to be sure he actually heard correctly. That somehow his brain hadn’t malfunctioned while taking in the words that had been spoken to him. Bill questioning his sexuality would definitely explain the indifferent attitude at first and now the desperation in his voice at his revelation. Adam blinked slowly and then immediately moved to Bill, placing a finger under his chin, lifting the boy’s face so their eyes could meet.

“You’re either gay or straight, baby.” He wiped away a few of Bill’s stray tears, continuing softly, “You can’t be or choose either one, it’s just something you **ARE.** ” When Bill’s eyes flicked up, Adam smiled slowly, encouragingly, hoping to ease the sorrow from the deep brown eyes that were watching him. A few seconds passed, Bill lost in his thoughts, before a light smile lifted his mouth.

Bill brought his lips to Adam’s, pressing gently, his kiss an innocent gesture. When he stepped away his cheeks were tinged pink. “Thank you.” he breathed, then drifted toward the sofa.

Adam rubbed at the back of his neck, the vulnerable and sweet look on Bill’s face almost too much to bear. He followed him to the sofa, taking a seat close to the boy, the alienated feeling from before forgotten. They were comfortable in the silence between them, both sneaking looks at each other and chuckling at being caught. Bill removed a cigarette from a gold case on the table, lighting it, blowing the smoke away from Adam.

“I don’t know why I’m unloading on you, a perfect stranger!” Bill’s voice held fascination in it. He knew he should be feeling exposed and yet he wanted to reveal everything to Adam, everything that he had been keeping inside. He felt like he could talk freely with Adam, feeling how accepting he would be, like somehow they had always known each other.

Adam turned, raising his knee onto the sofa between them. “You really didn’t burden me with much. Maybe a little more detail?” he suggested gently.

Bill took a pull from his cigarette. “I know you’ll understand how I feel, with the record label and corporate keeping a watchful eye on me, perhaps a little more than my family can. Don’t misunderstand, they are wonderful. When I came out to my brother, he expected something more!” Bill smiled fondly at the memory. “Told me to tell him something he didn’t already know. The two G’s were the same way.” The confusion on Adam‘s face had Bill explaining, “Georg & Gustav, the other members of the band.”

Adam nodded and reached forward to take Bill’s wrist between his fingers, urging the boy’s hand forward so he could bring the cigarette in Bill’s grasp to his lips. This earned a giggle from Bill while he shoulder bumped Adam and then took a drag himself, sharing the cigarette. A thought came to mind and Adam exhaled. “Why the pretense then? You shouldn’t be ashamed.”

“I’m not ashamed of being gay, not at all. I am however ashamed at how I have to be, how I have to act. Sometimes the pressure is too much and I can’t do anything about it.” Bill felt like he may be revealing to much, but kept speaking. “After I came out to my family and friends, I confided in my management and then the record label. I hated lying to my fans, I wanted this…” he stopped to think of the English translation. “this…charade? Yes, this falseness to end.”

Adam watched as Bill tensed, stubbing the cigarette out angrily. “I can guess that it didn’t work out the way you hoped?”

“Not at all.” He ran a hand through his primped hair, the disappointment evident. “I just wanted to be free, to be accepted, my family and friends still loved me, why couldn’t they accept it too? Nothing changed, business was business, and because of me the limitations put on the band were even stricter.” Bill moved closer to Adam, bumping the man’s raised knee with the side of his thigh. “Honestly I don’t know how I made it here tonight. Right now we’re supposed to be at a business meeting. Tom managed to get the driver to turn around and bring us here instead.”

“Oh, your brother is here too?” Adam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bill winked, laughing when thinking of the antics of his twin. “Yes, probably in a different room getting laid!”

“I hope he has decided against Viagra this time.” When those words slipped out, Adam grimaced, hoping he hadn’t hit on a sore subject. Bill looked at him, quieting mid-laugh, surprised Adam had heard about that incident. It had been a scary time but a couple years had passed and the twins could even joke about it now. Bill smacked the back of his hand against Adam’s chest and continued with his amusement.

 

As the laughter faded, Adam’s eyes remained steady on Bill. He moved forward on the sofa, bringing his fingers up to touch Bill’s cheek. Holding Bill’s gaze as his fingers moved to stroke the curve of his jaw, Adam brushed his lips tenderly over Bill’s, reveling in the gasp Bill breathed out. Not wanting to pressure Bill into something he might not be ready for, Adam pulled away, pressing his forehead against Bill’s and entwining their fingers.

“Dance with me?” Adam asked in a low voice.

A sweet expression taking over his face, Bill gave Adam a quick peck and made to stand, taking him to the center of the room where he released his hand. “Stay here.”

Adam watched as Bill moved toward the entrance, working a panel on the wall. The lights changed to a deep blue color and with another button pressed a soft sound of music filled the room. Bill knew Adam couldn’t understand the lyrics so he so he took pity on him.

“Sorry the club music doesn’t really reach back here but don’t worry I’ll sing it to you.” Bill smiled as he made his way back, wrapping an arm around Adam’s shoulders, bringing their bodies together. He placed his mouth at Adam’s ear, trembling a bit when Adam wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

As they started moving to the music Bill began to murmur,

 _“You and me that is for sure,  
Like a beautiful deep intoxication…_

Bill nosed at Adam’s hair, breathing deeply. He raised his other arm so they both encircled Adam’s shoulders. His fingers twirling the hair at Adam’s nape as their bodies swayed.

 _“We always meet again,  
Always see each other…  
When the whole wide world calls, I will…go with you.”_

As the music went on, Bill ended his singing, just indulging himself with how it felt to be in Adam’s arms, to breathe him in. Thoughts started to rise in his mind, and he wanted to admit everything to the other man, wanting no secrets between them. He drew back and waited for Adam to open his eyes.

“Adam when I heard the comments you made about me in those interviews, I tried to get a meeting set up between us.”

Adam opened his mouth to speak, faltering, not knowing what to say. He had also tried reaching out but Lane, his manager, had never heard anything back. He closed his mouth and remained quiet, willing Bill to finish.

Bill smiled wistfully and continued, “I was actually hoping to be at your show tonight but management had other ideas and it was a complete nightmare! In the end they actually forbid it! Forbid me, like I was a child!” he paused, Adam rubbing his hands over his back. “They set up this whole business meeting bullshit for tonight but Tom knew how upset I was so he sneaked us out over here instead.” Bill snickered, his head against Adam‘s shoulder. “I guess the joke is on management because I got to meet you anyway.” He smiled up at Adam, nipping at his jaw, laying a gentle kiss upon the side of his throat.

When Bill made to lean away Adam followed, moving into his space, his blue gaze penetrating. He moved his mouth against Bill’s, licking the boys lips until he parted them. Adam cupped Bill’s face, thrusting his tongue inside, their bodies moving against each other. When Bill flicked his tongue lightly against Adam’s, the metal of his stud swirling against it made the other man moan. Swallowing the noise, Bill shivered as Adam fisted his hair, angling his head to the side, so he could devour his mouth even more deeply.

His hands were clenching Adam’s sides, the shirt crumpled beneath his fingertips. He let go of the fabric and slid his hands underneath the hem moving his fingers around to press at the small of Adam’s back, a few fingers falling below the waistband of his leather pants.

“Fuck, Bill” Adam breathed hot against Bill’s mouth.

 

“Adam, Adam, Adam…” Bill chanted breathlessly, caressing Adam’s cheek. “Do you know why they forbid me?”

Adam raised a curious eyebrow, shaking his head no. “They knew that if we were ever to meet that this would probably mean something to me, that I’d get in to deep...” Adam’s sharp intake of breath and the silence afterwards made Bill‘s heart ache. He backed off, a few steps out of Adam‘s reach. “Adam I can’t be a one-off…” he ducked his eyes, face dropping.

 

At a loss for words Adam could feel Bill retreat emotionally as well as physically. He knew Bill was getting the wrong idea but Adam was trying to calm his racing heart. Bill’s words played on a loop inside his mind. He couldn’t be a one-off, such a ridiculous word to even think about when looking at Bill. Adam had prepared himself for the brush off if anything had ever come of his fantasy of meeting Bill, not the other way around. He watched as Bill began to put his wall up, becoming closed off.

Desperation had Adam crossing the distance between them and taking hold of Bill’s neck, propelling him forward into Adam’s arms. “Do you think I could get enough of you in just one night?” he whispered, his voice rough with emotion. Bill pushed Adam back, keeping him at arms length, both of them breathing heavily. He could read the honesty in Adam’s eyes and that had a huge grin breaking out on his face.

Bill rolled his tongue forward catching his piercing between his teeth. He left his mouth slightly open when he released it seductively, knowing the metal stud was turning Adam on. Touching Adam’s hip, he walked him backwards to the sofa and shoved him down to bounce into the seat.

“I want to use my tongue ring on many different parts of your body...”

The heat flared in Adam’s eyes, “Shit, do you even know what you’re saying?”

Bill moved to straddle Adam, his knees pressing deep into the back cushions, trapping him between his thighs. He flicked his tongue against the shell of Adam’s ear, “I am not a prude.” To make his point he thrust against Adam, smiling to himself when the other man reached around to knead his ass. He continued to rock against Adam’s stomach, releasing little moans of approval when Adam would squeeze his ass tighter.

His hands straying up into Adam’s ebony hair, Bill grasped it tightly and tugged the man’s head back against the back of the sofa, dominating. He raked his nails down Adam’s throat and then soothed the scratches with his tongue…dragging it slowly upwards until he circled Adam’s gasping mouth, teasing him and then finally slipping inside.

Adam worked their bodies against each other, the friction between them exquisite as they kissed wetly, obscene noises from both of them filling the room.

 

The lights above them flashed bright before dulling into a rainbow of colors, a throat clearing somewhere toward the front of the room. Adam and Bill were so lost in one another they didn’t break away until bouts of mock gagging filled the space.

Reluctant to lean away, Bill gave Adam a succession of open mouth kisses until he fell to the side tucking himself under Adam’s arm. “Subtle Tom, really…” Bill pouted while Adam turned to study the Bill’s twin. He could see the similarities between the brothers but noted how different their styles were. He smirked when Tom rolled his eyes, narrowing them at the two cuddled on the couch.

“I hope you atleast got your dick sucked Bill, because honestly, I can’t take two months on the road with you being depressed and crazy.”

Adam’s eyebrows shot up, while Bill flipped his twin off. “Did you not notice the closed curtain?” he huffed.

Tom directed his sentence at Adam. “Sorry but with my brother you have to get it in quick.”

“Tom!”

“It’s the truth, well atleast tonight.” Tom turned serious in a flash, really sorry to spoil his younger brother’s fun, “Anyways Bill we have to be leaving.” the alarm in his tone bringing Bill to his feet, Adam taking hold of Bill’s hand not wanting to end their connection yet.

“What’s wrong? Did they send out a Petze to spy on us?” Bill questioned.

“No, I heard from Jules,” Tom glanced quickly at Adam, then back to his brother again, switching to German. “razzia nach mutanten.” Tom spoke solemnly.

Bill paled, he pulled free from Adam and went to the table, grabbing his phone, cigarette case and jacket. He went to join Tom, hesitating, while Adam rose to his feet. “I’m sorry, I have to go, please understand…”

“Are you two in trouble?”

A look passed between the twins, Tom shaking his head no to deter Bill from answering truthfully. Speculating at just what the secret could be, Adam’s mind throbbed. He wanted to flare his power so he could eavesdrop on both of their minds, though knowing it was wrong. A feeling of possessiveness rising, Adam felt the need to protect Bill.

He brought Bill closer by taking hold of his elbow. “Are you okay?” he asked, eyes searching.

Bill braved a smile but Adam could see right through it. He wanted to ask more but Bill held up his phone. “Please program your number?” When Adam took the phone, Bill hugged him loosely, crowding close and sighing sadly.

As he finished, Adam cupped Bill’s cheeks, phone still in hand. “Be careful.” he warned and Bill nodded, bringing their lips together one last time.

Adam let him go and Bill went to his brother who was holding the drapes apart. Bill pulled on his jacket his brows knitting together as a nervous feeling overcame him, a needling thought trying to make itself known. Tom pressed at his shoulder trying to hurry him from the room but Bill stood his ground

“Adam…”

“Bill we have to go!” Tom exclaimed.

“Adam if you came with anyone, find them, leave…razzia nach mutanten” He had to tell him, warn him to what was coming. Bill couldn’t grasp the translation and growing frantic he looked to Tom, eyes pleading for help.

The twins both looked at Adam and he remarked to himself how identical they could look, their brown eyes so expressive.

His mind froze when Tom ground out. **“Police raid on mutants.”**

Then Adam was alone.


End file.
